Remember Me?
by Weevil'sWoman
Summary: Haga and Esper have been seeing eachother for 2 years. One day, something horrible happens to Haga and he can't remember anything, not even Esper.


Remember me?  
  
Author: Hey guys! Just thought I'd try a mintshipping story (Haga & Roba). Plus, after a month of research, I managed to get pictures of Weevil and Rex's Japanese voice actors. If anyone wants to see them, just email me and tell me. I'll send you the pictures. Oh, and didja hear? WEEVIL AND REX GOT THEIR SOULS BACK!!! I also made this fic to celebrate it all!  
  
A jet blue car pulled up to an old fashioned apartment in the pitch black night, the only thing in the sky being a full, milky white moon. Leaving the car lights on, a green haired boy and an aqua haired boy opened the automobile's doors and stepped out. As the aqua haired boy shut the door behind him, he looked up at the sky.  
  
" Hey, Roba! Look! A full moon!"  
  
The green haired boy shut the doors on the driver's side of the car and looked up, as well.  
  
" Hey, you're right, Haga! But, doesn't that mean bad luck or somethin'?"  
  
" I don't know! I don't believe in crap like that! I just don't see how something so beautiful could cause such harm!"  
  
Esper looked over at Haga. He focused on his lover's sapphire eyes as they gazed into the sky with such passion. With the moon shining on Haga's face, making his eyes look shinier, Esper couldn't help but smile. Haga looked so much nicer with contacts. It had, actually, been 2 years since they met in Battle City. Since then, Haga let his hair grow to his shoulders. He thought about all the stories he had been told about the slightly smaller boy, about all the horrible things he had done. He snapped out of his zone and looked back up at the white covered sphere. He opened his mouth and, with a tiny mumble, said-  
  
" Yeah! Same goes for the moon!"  
  
He walked up to Haga and led him to the stairs of the apartment.  
  
" Well, I better head home! It's getting dark and my brothers are probably wondering where the hell I am!"  
  
"Oh, well then, thanks for everything! I had such a great time! And thanks for driving me back home, too!"  
  
" My pleasure! Actually, I should be thanking YOU for letting me drive you home! It made me happy just seeing you more!"  
  
The younger teen couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Now, Esper was REALLY happy. He embraced Haga in a hug a kissed the boy on his head.  
  
" You're so cute!"  
  
Haga blushed, furiously.  
  
"Well, unfortunately, I better head back!"  
  
The Roba brother slowly let go and walked towards his car. He opened the door, got in, and shut it. With one final goodbye, he started his car and drove off.  
  
Haga waved back until his koi was out of sight. He, then, turned around and scrambled for his keys. Suddenly, a tall, muscular man gripped his mouth tight with one hand and held a pocket knife up to his neck with the other. The mysterious man slowly licked Haga's neck. With his muscular arms, he turned the petite figure's face on an angle so that they were facing each other. He gazed into Haga's eyes as tears were pouring down his cheeks in fear. The man went up to his ear and whispered.  
  
"Holy fuck! You're pretty!"  
  
The tears on his face fell faster and faster as tiny pours of sweat began to form.  
  
" Aww! Crying are we! And I just have you in my grasp!"  
  
"MMEP MMEE!!! MMEPFF MEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Sh! Don't scream like that! Someone might hear! Well, it's not like anyone CAN hear!"  
  
Haga's eyebrows furrowed into sadness.  
  
" Now! If you'll be a good little boy and-"  
  
" MNOOO!!!! MNOOOOO!!!"  
  
He kept kicking and screaming, even with his mouth closed, hoping for someone to hear him.......No luck! The man gripped the bottom of his torso, firmly, and walked down an alley, his last words being-  
  
" Well aren't you a naughty boy! Well, ya know what they say about naughty boys! They need to be PUNISHED!!!"  
  
"MNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_  
  
The day was very calm. No screaming, no fighting, no bad weather, just the sun, the breeze, and a happy Esper Roba walking through the park.  
  
For some odd reason, Esper's short trip to the grocery store, while his brothers were left at home, turned into him wanting to go the long way back home. How could he resist? He didn't get to enjoy days like these very much. Maybe when he gets home, he'll take his brothers out for a picnic.  
  
As he passed by two girls, in their teens probably, sitting on the park bench he noticed the red-headed one was whispering in the ears of the blonde-haired one. What the girls didn't know is how loud they whisper.  
  
" Hey, Sandra! Look! Isn't that guy in the easter egg outfit over there that cheating asshole, Esper Roba!"  
  
His day just grimed up.  
  
" Hey! You're right, Alex. He is! That little fuck's the one who claimed he had ESP. What a bunch of bullshit! How could he do that to such a hot guy like that Joey."  
  
" I know! Seriously! And have you seen those brothers of his with all the ' you're our hero' sappy stuff. What a load of crap!"  
  
" I only feel bad for them because they' re going to turn out as ugly- ass as him!"  
  
The eldest Roba brother stopped dead in his tracks. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists with such force that he got his whole body shaking in fury. Insult him? Sure! Insult his brothers? NO!!!  
  
He snapped his head towards them, swiftly.  
  
" HEY BITCH ONE AND BITCH TWO!!! I WOULDN'T BE TALKING IF I WERE YOU!!! AT LEAST I DON'T NEED MAKE UP TO HAVE A PRETTY FACE UNLIKE YOU!!!" (NOTE: HOLY CRAP!!! THAT RHYMED!!!)  
  
Sandra was the first to react. She lifted up her long, purple skirt, revealing her black, high heeled boots, and stormed towards him.  
  
" Oh, I KNOW you didn't just say that about me and my friend! Because if you did, I'd be forced to kick your ass!"  
  
" Hey, at least I HAVE an ass!"  
  
Now, Alex was mad.  
  
" Excuse me? No! No! No! No! YOU don't have anything but shit for a face! Just like your brother-"  
  
!!!!!*POW*!!!!!!  
  
Alex went straight to the ground.  
  
" ALEX!!! YOU BASTARD!!! HOW COULD YOU HURT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
" AS FAR AS I CONCERNED, YOU BOTH HURT ME FIRST!!!"  
  
" OH YEAH!!!! WELL YOU-"  
  
Before she could say anything more, Esper had already left. He didn't need this shit! No today!  
  
Finally, he got out of that hell hole of a park. Well, at least the people that were in it, anyway.  
  
As he walked downed the concrete sidewalk, he looked down the block on the left side of him. Haga lived down there. He still remembered how fluffy- like and warm his head was when he kissed it. To him, who needed heaven when you had that. What the hell! He thought he'd just walk down that way, just to say hi. He was sure his brothers could wait just a bit longer. It's not like they were unsupervised. They had the second eldest brother watching over them.  
  
As he walked down the street, he saw Haga's house just up ahead. However, when he looked up at the window of his apartment the light wasn't on. Haga always had his lights on for some crazy reason, day or night. Curious, he walked down, further, until he began to hear faint moans, only a few feet away.  
  
When he peeked through the corner of an alley, his jaw dropped as he, just, stared blankly at the most horrific thing he had ever seen.............  
  
There, leaning against the wall, was an aqua-haired boy, unconscious, with his pants and undergarment pulled down to his ankles. His shirt was torn to shreds and little cut marks could bet seen all over his boney torso. What freaked Esper out the most was that there was a pool of blood whirling around his pelvic area. Kind to think of it, he was wearing these clothes last night.  
  
"HAGA!!!!"  
  
The cat-eyed man ran towards his beaten up lover. He bent down towards him and put his head to his heart. Phew! He was alive! He picked out of his pocket, a dark green cell phone with a Jinzo helmet key chained and dialed a few numbers with his stubby thumb.  
  
*ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
/Hello?/  
  
"RYUUZAKI!!! It's me! Epser Roba!"  
  
/Oh!...........................What do you want?/  
  
"Ryuuzaki! Haga's been raped! He-"  
  
/HAGA!!?!! JESUS!!!! DID YOU CALL AN AMBULANCE!!??!!/  
  
"Well, no! I just thought I'd let you know-"  
  
/YOU DIDN'T!!??!! FUCK, ROBA!!!!! IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO IT, I WILL!!!! Where are you, anyway?/  
  
"The alleyway near his house! I-"  
  
/I'M CALLING AN AMBULANCE AND COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"/  
  
"Wait, RYUUZAKI!!!!"  
  
Too late! He had already hung up the phone.  
  
Esper, then, called his brothers to tell them that he won't be there for a while. After that, all he could do was take the knocked out body of Haga and cradle it, slowly. Back and forth and back and forth and-  
  
"*ngh*!"  
  
The small boy's eyes slowly opened. His innocently confused eyes looked up at the Roba brother.  
  
"H-Haga? HAGA? Oh my GOD!!! HAGA!!! Thank God you're awake!"  
  
Esper embraced him into a hug and then looked at his face, once more. Haga still stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Haga! What's wrong?"  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
"W-what! Haga! It's me, Esper Roba! Your.........boyfriend!"  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, yeah! Don't you-"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"My head! It hurts!"  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
Esper knelt Haga's head towards him and looked in the back of his skull. A big bruise could be seen just above his neck.  
  
"Oh..........shit!"  
  
Author: Well, this actually had more to it but I decided to split it up into chapters and NOT make it a one shot fic, just incase I decide to add more. As for my other stories, fanfiction.net is going weird on me every time I try to upload them. But, I DO have them. So don't worry!  
  
P.S. There WILL be some sex scenes in the next chapter. 


End file.
